tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Total Drama Fiesta!" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:32 --- NEW DAY --- 16:32 (Does that mean Chef will be involved a lot? :D) 16:32 --- Adventurers: All in Plane --- 16:32 *Yawns* 16:32 *wakes up* 16:33 *wakes up* 16:33 (Back) 16:33 *Wakes up* 16:33 (Which team talks) 16:33 S: *wakes up* 16:33 *Wakes up* 16:33 Good morning, good morning, to you! :D 16:33 *wakes up* 16:33 Izzy: *wakes up* MWHAHAHAHA! Hey guys, oh it's a bird. Hi bird! 16:33 Maybe I should aplogize for my acttions... 16:33 Good morning, Beth :) 16:33 Bird: *gets sucked into plane propeller* 16:33 I'll make it a breif team meeting 16:33 (Guys, r we all talking?) 16:33 Izzy: Um..... 16:33 morning Lindsay 16:33 S: Morning Katie! :) 16:33 Izzy: Hi Noah1 16:33 Trent: Hey Linds! 16:33 *gets out of bed* 16:33 Hey Izzy 16:33 Hey Trent 16:33 I just love flying up in the air? Right 16:33 Izzy: How ya doing, huh? 16:34 (oh) 16:34 *Right Harold? 16:34 (Lindsay you there?) 16:34 (Theres no screaming adventrurs...) 16:34 Hi. I would like to call me team for a meeting first.... 16:34 Yeah, you sure are an air-head Beth. :) 16:34 :o 16:34 :( 16:34 It's only 5 minutes 16:34 Chris: *through intercom* Good morning, victi-uhhh, contestants! Welcome to your new home! 16:34 I mean, your full of air. :) 16:35 We've already been here before. Duh. 16:35 We live in a plane? 16:35 I mean- nevermind... 16:35 Chris: *through intercom* *long sigh* Yes, yes. I SUPPOSE I don't need to do any introductions. Meet me in the kitchen! 16:35 (Lindsay is inactive) 16:35 Oh great, the host is coming up with new kinds of torture, I can't wait! (CONF) 16:35 (sorry) 16:35 *too Team* I would like to apolgize to my team for my actions yesterday. 16:35 *wakes up and runs to the kitchen happily* 16:35 *walks to the mess hall* 16:35 *smashing a squirrel* -.-' 16:35 Izzy: Ooh, yay food. *runs like roadrunner* 16:35 I accept your apology 16:35 I acted - Ugh! 16:35 *walks to mess hall* 16:35 *walks to Kitchen* Hey Linds. 16:35 :D 16:35 *wakes and goes to kitchen* 16:35 Chris: *walks to kitchen* Hello, adventurers! And Harold. :) 16:35 Thank DJ 16:35 S: *goes to kitchen* 16:35 Hi! 16:35 Izzy: (CONF) I hold the record for the running the fastest 16:35 *goes to kitchen 16:35 It stinks in here, Chris 16:36 How are you? 16:36 Yeah, it does... 16:36 Chris: Does anybody have any idea where we're landing? 16:36 Did Chef fart or something? 16:36 -.-' 16:36 Germany? 16:36 A dumpster? 16:36 Izzy: New York! 16:36 Good. 16:36 *throws a squirrel at Noah* 16:36 I'm an adventurer! I'll have you know i'm up to level 432 in Dungeons and DRagons! 16:36 Izzy: Statue of Liberty! 16:36 Good night sleep? 16:36 AAAHH!!! (trips) 16:36 No one cares 16:36 S: Are we going to China? 16:36 Ireland 16:36 Izzy: Yay! 16:36 Canada? 16:36 Chris: *mumbles* Can you guys get any stupider? 16:36 Yes 16:36 Izzy: I was born in New York! 16:36 (ireland yeah) 16:36 Chris: No, not Canada! Mexico! 16:36 How about we go to Antarctica 16:36 :| 16:36 Mehico! 16:36 Izzy: Ooh Mexico! I was buried there once 16:36 :D 16:36 I think so. 16:36 (CONF) Where they can get frozen so they shut up 16:36 Awsome I know a bit of Spanish! 16:36 Crap! I don't know any spanish! 16:36 Have any good dreams? 16:36 :@ 16:37 Well, they have good food, I could live there 16:37 Harold: Mexico, awesome! It's gonna be like a big vacation for us, Beth! We can tan in the sun, enjoy the great palm trees... 16:37 Mexico will give us pollutants :o 16:37 (CONF)The alliance is good the four of us are strong 16:37 Chris: *laughs maniacally* Vacation?! *snorts* Does ANYONE remember why we're here? 16:37 Who knows how to speak Spanish 16:37 Heather: Because we're forced to be...? 16:37 To win the moolah! 16:37 Chris: That, and the fact that you're supposed to be winning a million bucks! 16:37 S: I'm not so good with foreign languages 16:37 (conf) Theres four people in my alliance? 16:37 We're eating tacos in this challenge? 16:37 Right? 16:37 Ugh, this feels more and more like jail every day. 16:37 No, I wouldn't make tacos. -.-' 16:37 Chris: Nah, it's nothing like jail. Jails don't make you climb the "Nevado de Toluca" Mountain! 16:37 (Conf) The truth is, I hate Noah and his stu 16:38 (Conf) This season will be mine! I just need to get an alliance... 16:38 Good thing too, Chef 16:38 Chris: Nah, it's nothing like jail. Jails don't make you climb the "Nevado de Toluca" Mountain! 16:38 (Conf) Mexico has Mountrains? 16:38 (CONF) I'm surprised Duncan actually escaped from jail 16:38 (CONF) I'll have you know I spent four months at MexiCAN Steve's Burrito camp. We learned the basics of the Mexican Tango. 16:38 Izzy: Explosivo como México. Nachos! Burritos! Boom boom! Ooh, un esqueleto. Hey parece que el tío George! 16:38 (Conf) I'm gonna burn our alliance down when I burn his books 16:38 I'm afraid of heights :( 16:38 What's Neve Do Mountain? 16:38 S: Yeah what is that? 16:38 *mumbles* Moron. 16:38 Beth: *gasp* What's that?! 16:38 (CONF) When I'm through with him, he'll be begging to get back to his cell 16:38 (Conf) My alliance seems to be doing quite well at this time 16:39 Harold: Nevado de Toluca is a large stratovolcano in central Mexico, located about 80 kilometres west of Mexico City near the city of Toluca. 16:39 Izzy: Oh yeah, this was just like when I climbed Mount Izzalina! 16:39 And in human, that would be...? 16:39 (conf) I'm gonna apolgize to the team when we land so THEY CAN HEAR ME! 16:39 (CONF) Harold reminds me of that annoying smart kid in movies that you just wanna smack everytime you see him 16:39 It's a big mountain! 16:39 :}| 16:39 Chris: Precisely. Which is why you'll be climbing it. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will survive?! 16:39 *:| 16:39 Me encanta mexico 16:39 :| 16:39 I'll survive...I hope. 16:39 I know who won't survive 16:39 (conf) Everyone is using such big words! It really makes my head hurt! 16:40 I need a TEAM MEETING. 16:40 Alright! This will be easy as soon as I get my pickaxe from my pants... 16:40 Izzy: Do we have to precisely get our team up to the top? *SILENCE* Boom boom! 16:40 By my calculations, we have an 84.6 percentage of dieing. 16:40 Chris: *laughs hesitantly* Oh-ho-ho! Harold, you're so funny! 16:40 To say something 16:40 Chris: Okay, get ready, as I'll pull this lever here in a second, and you fourteen will fall from the Drop of Shame down onto a safe landing mat at the bottom of the mountain! 16:40 :| 16:40 Wait! 16:40 Chris: *pulls lever* Bye! :D 16:40 Izzy: YAY! 16:40 and a 26 percent of what? 16:40 What? 16:40 Izzy: WOO HOO! 16:40 *falls screaming like a girl* 16:40 *falls* Ahhhhhhhhhh! 16:40 Ahhhhhhhhhh! 16:40 AH! 16:40 Izzy: Izzy like nachos and falling! 16:40 Ahhhhhhhhhh! 16:40 *** Traveler3 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:40 S: Ahhhhhhhhhh! 16:40 What should we do Heather? 16:40 *SCREAMING* I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIIIIIEEEEEE! 16:40 Like I need a meeting with him (CONF) 16:40 *falls, faints in mid-air* 16:40 *falls yelling*YAY 16:40 Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! 16:40 AHHHHHH 16:40 Chris my legs aren't the kind for running as I could pop my shin out. 16:40 *hits the gorund fase first* 16:40 *lands on the mat* 16:40 Izzy: Hi guys, Heather! Watch out for the bird! 16:40 EWWW 16:40 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 16:40 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 16:40 *lands on mat* 16:41 This is torture!!!! 16:41 Izzy: Hey Mat, long time no see 16:41 (CONF)I am starting to grow my own attitude. Bye Bye Sadie 16:41 Chris: *parachutes down* Your task? To make it to the top of the mountain first. Whichever team manages to make it to the top of the mountain wins immunity. 16:41 (everyone in the Survivors, join TDWIKI-SURVIVORS) 16:41 * Beth|Harold breaths heavy. 16:41 Chris: *parachutes down* Your task? To make it to the top of the mountain first. Whichever team manages to make it to the top of the mountain wins immunity. 16:41 Izzy: I was kidnapped on this mat 16:41 *Falls on mat face-first* 16:41 (Side-note; NO godplaying. Godplaying will be detected, and if you godplay, we won't count it.) 16:41 (HOW) 16:41 S: *hits the mat hard* 16:41 (Side-note; NO godplaying. Godplaying will be detected, and if you godplay, we won't count it.) 16:41 *lands on harold 16:41 *lands on matt* 16:41 OUCH! 16:41 S: Ow! that like actually hurt 16:41 Heather: So, when can we start? >.> 16:41 Chris: Hmmm...let me think about that...NOW! *blows horn* 16:41 Izzy: Come on team! 16:41 Okay, let's go! 16:41 *hits the ground next to the mat* 16:41 *Runs for the mountain* Come on guys! 16:41 Come on, team! 16:41 Be right back 16:41 Move, move, move! 16:42 *fast walks to mountain* 16:42 *starts running* 16:42 *begins to climb*Thank you me for wearing tennis shoes 16:42 *Trips on a rock* 16:42 *follows behind Heather* 16:42 *Runs up the mountain* 16:42 *Runs to mountain* 16:42 (conf) Dude...that was heavy. I mean, I didn't even know if I could run that fast, man! 16:42 *** WebkinzMania has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:42 S: *follows Heather* 16:42 *keeps up with his team* 16:42 *trips* 16:42 *runs up the mountian 16:42 Izzy: *runs up mountain* 16:42 ow!!! 16:42 *** Harold|Nalyd has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:42 Augh. 16:42 *gets up and starts to climb* 16:42 EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 16:42 ow.... 16:42 My funny bone! 16:42 Did somebody order a Harold? ;) 16:42 *grab ledge 16:42 *** Beth|Harold is now known as Beth 16:42 (Hey all, who'S Noah?) 16:42 Izzy: Here's a harness! Put it on! I'LL DRAG YOU UP! 16:42 KOOPS 16:42 Come on, team! 16:42 Alright! 16:42 *climbs up the mountain next to DJ 16:42 *Starts to climb* 16:42 We're racing up a mountain, not having a tea party!!!!!! 16:42 :@ 16:42 (somebody update me? :s) 16:43 *puts on harness* 16:43 *grabs ledge and starts climbing* 16:43 We're racing up a mountain, not having a tea party!!!!! 16:43 *climbs up next to DJ and Katie* 16:43 Izzy: *starts pulling* 16:43 Harold: *begins climbing* (XD) 16:43 Let's move! 16:43 S: *starts to climb* 16:43 Hey guys! 16:43 *climbs* 16:43 *** WebkinzMania is now known as Noah|WM 16:43 This is torture for my nails! 16:43 (begins to climb) 16:43 *climbs up with Izzy 16:43 Izzy: Thank god Owen isn't here! He's 298 pounds of flab! 16:43 Well you know what Heather, I could really go for one right now. :@ 16:43 Izzy, Keep moving! 16:43 (Well I'm done :() 16:43 Izzy: *starts climbing faster* Yay! 16:43 *Climbs faster* 16:43 I hate this. -.-\ 16:43 (g2g soon) 16:43 Izzy: I can see my house! 16:43 *climbs atleast to 50 feet from top* 16:43 Its on, Izzy! 16:43 *climbs faster* 16:43 *follows Heather* 16:43 (sweats) 16:43 (Then I'll be Noah again :)) 16:43 *Climbs as fast as she can* 16:43 Com'n! 16:43 Ugh. 16:43 S: *climbs faster* 16:44 Why can't I go faster? 16:44 Come on Katie, 16:44 I can see my Mexico from here! :D 16:44 Oh no! 16:44 Come on!! 16:44 *piggybacks Lindsay* 16:44 FALLING ROCKS 16:44 :o 16:44 Tyler!! 16:44 Y- 16:44 (CONF): Good thing there's no LeShawna 16:44 O.O 16:44 Aaaaaah! 16:44 Izzy: *climbs* AAH! BOULDERS! 16:44 Thats MY girl! 16:44 Rocks! :o 16:44 Uh oh.... 16:44 *climbs faster so she can see the top* 16:44 Izzy, Keep ON CLIMBING! 16:44 *Jumps on top of Tyler and Lindsay* 16:44 *Vatches Heather* 16:44 Izzy: *team falls* *Izzy catches onto a branch* *they are hanging* 16:44 AAH! 16:44 *Catches 16:44 *gets hit with a rock and a burrito* 16:44 Izzy: So...... 16:44 OW! 16:44 *climbs on to a ledge 16:44 (conf) Okay, Tyler is SERIOUSLY annoying. Why would he piggyback Lindsay, thus causing Trent to jump on him? I smell sabotage. :@ 16:44 Com'n Izzy! 16:45 Beans can really pack a punch. :( 16:45 *Hits Tyler and Lindsay* 16:45 *runs* 16:45 I got you! 16:45 * Noah|WM gets off branch and continues to climb 16:45 Ahhhhhhhhh! 16:45 She's mine! 16:45 Izzy: Okay, come on! *keeps on climbing* 16:45 S: *climbs on to a ledge* 16:45 OW! 16:45 Tretn stop 16:45 !*pulls up izzy and keeps climbing* 16:45 Izzy: (CONF) I think I'm leading our team to victory! 16:45 *Trent 16:45 Whoo-hoo! 16:45 Harold: *continues climbing, wheezing* I wasn't designed for this :'( 16:45 Oww... 16:45 Enough of this! 16:45 I can see the finish! 16:45 * Noah|WM runs more 16:45 Izzy: I can see Chris and the finish line! 16:45 Okay, that's it! 16:45 *doged large rock*Holy @#$%& 16:45 8slips and falls down the mountain on top of Tyler* 16:45 Sorry 16:45 Hurry up all. 16:45 *pushes a rock down on the killer Survivors 16:45 Izzy: *climbs* Rattlesnake! 16:45 -.- 16:45 Good luck dodging that!!! 16:45 :D 16:45 O.O 16:45 Izzy: I love Rattlesnake-uh 16:45 *keeps running* 16:45 Were not ferrets! Were teenagers! 16:45 Ahhahaha! 16:45 Izzy: *falls* Hey! 16:45 Gets back up and climbs up again 16:45 (walks around it) 16:45 *Jumps off of Tyler* It's okay...I can do it...I hope. 16:45 *team falls* 16:46 *starts running* 16:46 Harold: Hand hand... foot foot... 16:46 Wait, Lindsay, 16:46 *lands at bottom* 16:46 *hits a peak and lays down as rock passes over her* 16:46 *climbs up next to her* 16:46 Eye eye... ball ball... 16:46 (CONF) Harold: i learned quite a bit at climbing Steve's mountain ADVENTURER camp ;) 16:46 *reaches the top* 16:46 Yeah? 16:46 *** Duncan|Zach has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:46 Izzy: CHEATING! Katie! She's stuck up there! 16:46 *Gets closer to the top* 16:46 *** reddy has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:46 I...I...think I love you. 16:46 Come on! 16:46 Let's -- 16:46 *climbs up* 16:46 * Noah|WM is really close to the top 16:46 Let's go! 16:46 *Kisses Lindsay* 16:46 *** Cody|DJ has quit (Ping timeout: 246 seconds) 16:46 (:|) 16:46 Izzy: Oh no, the harness broke. Where's the rest of the team? 16:46 (Aw man Nalyd, when you were gone I already did a Steve Camp joke :p) 16:46 *reaches the top* 16:46 Trent. -.- 16:46 A little more! 16:46 S: *gets closer to top* 16:46 (XD) 16:46 *gasps* 16:47 I don't know Izzy 16:47 **gets up and climbs to top* 16:47 Hurry up you giant n00b. 16:47 And by my calculations........................................................ 16:47 Phew 16:47 Com'n! 16:47 *Reaches the top* 16:47 LEt's GO 16:47 Izzy: Noah! 16:47 So you like me back? 16:47 S: I'm nearly there 16:47 * Noah|WM climbs to te top 16:47 Harold: *continues climbing* If I die, tell beth I love her :'( 16:47 Izzy: *climbs again* 16:47 The Screaming Explorers win immunity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:47 Never Harold 16:47 *reaches top* 16:47 Why? 16:47 Izzy: No! 16:47 I... 16:47 (:|) 16:47 Phew that was close 16:47 YES! 16:47 *manages to reach the finish 16:47 (That was it? o.O) 16:47 What?! 16:47 Harold: *reaches a ledge, rests* :'( 16:47 (:|) 16:47 Crap 16:47 (I guess. o.o)_ 16:47 (that was awfully fast :S) 16:47 *Reaches finish* 16:47 Harold did reach finish! 16:47 If I die, tell Harold to not date Lindsay! :@ 16:47 :@ 16:47 If I die, tell Harold to not date Lindsay! :@ 16:47 didn't* 16:47 (That wass so darn fast. :|) 16:47 bes two out of three 16:47 (I know.) 16:47 (:|) 16:47 *Climbs up to Lindsay* 16:48 S: I'm so tired, I ... 16:48 (Should I play Cody since Calvin d/c'ed) 16:48 Do you like me still? 16:48 BRB 16:48 *rest. 16:48 (Best two out of three?) 16:48 Trent Im sorry 16:48 S: *falls down* 16:48 I..Just.... 16:48 Killer Survivors. 16:48 We still cool 16:48 Vote someone off tonight. 16:48 Yes. 16:48 Yeah, we are. 16:48 Izzy, Do you accept my apoligy? 16:48 We lost? 16:48 Harold: *still climbing* Somebody kill me - We won? :o 16:48 I guess, 16:48 You serious? 16:48 thanks man sorry 16:48 Wait. 16:48 Chris: In our last season, we let the winning team choose which contestant from the other team had potential to win immunity! So, this season, you'll be doing the same! 16:48 :@ 16:48 Izzy: Um, 16:49 Harold: Pick me! :o 16:49 The Screaming Explorers, choose someone who may win immunity. 16:49 Harold: Please :( 16:49 (I can play Cody, right? :)) 16:49 *holds Linsay's hand* 16:49 Noah! 16:49 Lindsay* 16:49 We choose Noah! 16:49 Can't we just send Heather home? :( 16:49 Oh Sweet!!! 16:49 Okay. -.- 16:49 (oh, wrong team XD) 16:49 wha? 16:49 Or Chef? :( 16:49 I can taste victory before I even climbed! 16:49 :@ 16:49 *** Zach|Duncan has quit (Ping timeout: 246 seconds) 16:49 (Noah, I am back) 16:49 (:|) 16:49 No offense Melvin. 16:49 Okay. 16:50 CAN WE JUST VOTE 16:50 Sorry =D 16:50 (Conf) I hope I didnt ruin things between Trent and Lindsay 16:50 Chris: Coolio. Noah, come with me. The rest of you have time to chit-chat and discuss alliances while Noah and I leave to feast on some nachos, and discuss immunity/ 16:50 Chris: Coolio. Noah, come with me. The rest of you have time to chit-chat and discuss alliances while Noah and I leave to feast on some nachos, and discuss immunity. 16:50 (Conf) If that Tyler kid comes near Lindsay again, then... 16:51 Harold: Hey, beth, about yesterday... 16:51 Yes? 16:51 :) 16:51 Team... 16:51 Harold: That Heather kiss... 16:51 *** Duncan|Zach has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 16:51 Harold: I didn't do it 16:51 *knocks on Trent's door* 16:51 Harold: I swear 16:52 *** Duncan|Zach has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:52 (conf) Wow, today was really hard for me. I had to decide if I liked Trent or not, AND had to decide whether to paint my nails pink or purple. 16:52 Team... I'm sorry about yesterday. 16:52 Harold: She sabotaged me :( 16:52 Whos there? 16:52 I know that. :) 16:52 Me Tyler, I kneed to talk to you 16:52 Harold: So... We're cool? 16:52 8need 16:52 *need 16:52 Come in, 16:52 *** reddy has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 16:52 *comes in 16:53 Talk... 16:53 We're back! 16:53 Killer Survivors, vote someone off. 16:53 Do you think Im trying to take Lindsay from you? 16:53 (walks back smiling) 16:53 Of course, just don't let me see you near Heather again or i'll rip ever freckle off your face. :) 16:53 *every 16:53 cause im not 16:53 It really seems like it... 16:53 I have a girl friend 16:53 Then why were you acting all flirty around her? 16:53 Huh? 16:53 I was just trying to help her 16:53 BRb 16:53 Help her how? 16:54 because shes one of my best friends 16:54 conf: My choice was so easy. 16:54 in the challange 16:54 Guys 16:54 You can't help a already beautiful girl. 16:54 Remember that just because Noah came with me 16:54 It doesn't mean he 16:54 It doesn't mean he's immune 16:54 You can still vote him off 16:54 :| 16:54 Yeah team. Vote me off. -.- 16:54 Anything else to say? 16:54 I did nothing anyways. -.- 16:55 *** Duncan|Zach2 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:55 Chicken. 16:55 Me? 16:55 No, 16:55 TYler. 16:55 Yeah right 16:55 -.- 16:55 (back) 16:55 *Is painting nails pink* 16:55 What? 16:56 (is the votes in?) 16:56 (Were supposed to vote??) 16:56 . . . 16:56 (yes) 16:56 Okay. 16:56 (PM it to Chirs?) 16:56 Yes 16:56 (mhm) 16:56 (BR) 16:56 (BRB) 16:57 -------- BOARDING CEREMONY --------- 16:57 No Trent I hope you can forgive me 16:57 *leaves in tears* 16:57 *** Watcher has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:57 *Nervous* 16:57 What man cries? 16:57 A sensitive man 16:57 Oh Chris. ;) 16:57 Can I use my immunity idol for myself right now? :) 16:57 okay!! 16:57 Sorry Katie. 16:58 Right now?!?!?! 16:58 Sure!@ 16:58 *Finishes painting nails and sees Tyler crying* Tyler? 16:58 Sure! 16:58 D: 16:58 Thank you. 16:58 Noah won an immunity idol 16:58 And he's using it against himself 16:58 You all wasted your votes. ;) 16:58 *** Duncan|Zach has quit (Ping timeout: 246 seconds) 16:58 Which cancels out all votes against him! 16:58 :D 16:58 (you use it FOR yourself -.-) 16:58 :D 16:58 For. 16:58 Right. 16:58 That. 16:58 Hi Linds 16:58 Hand them out Chris, I have a loving Burger King Dinner planned with Harold. :) 16:58 ... 16:58 Trent is mad at me... 16:58 Harold: *is sitting by ceremony, waiting for Beth* :) 16:58 Passports go to... 16:58 Why? 16:58 NOAH! 16:58 :) 16:58 * Noah|WM takes the passport 16:58 *crosses fingers* 16:58 DJ! 16:58 cause he thinks I like you 16:59 :( 16:59 in that way.. 16:59 Duncan!! 16:59 :o 16:59 *catches it* 16:59 Well, you don't right? Maybe I should talk to him... 16:59 *Is nervous* 16:59 ... 16:59 okay thanks 16:59 CONF: The person I voted for has to be eliminated.:) 16:59 Eeryone else but Izzy, Beth, and Trent! 16:59 Everyone* 16:59 ... 16:59 * Katie hugs the passport 16:59 (conf) Dang! 16:59 (Conf) Lindsay is such a good friend to me 17:00 Oh crap. 17:00 Harold: *is sure beth gets the next one* :) 17:00 (I hope Izzy and Trent stays... 17:00 .................. 17:00 Izzy! 17:00 (conf) I hope Izzy and Trent Stay...* 17:00 :( 17:00 Conf) What did I do wrong? :( 17:00 Harold: *is sure beth gets the last one* :| 17:00 CONF: I hate Izzy, but she has to stay. She actually helped us this week. :s 17:00 The final passport. 17:00 Of the Evening. 17:00 Goes to.......................................................... 17:00 ............. 17:00 ............ 17:00 Harold: O.O 17:00 *hugs Beth* 17:00 ........... 17:00 .......... 17:00 :( 17:00 ......... 17:00 ........ 17:01 ....... 17:01 ...... 17:01 ..... 17:01 .... 17:01 ... 17:01 ... 17:01 .. 17:01 . 17:01 I'm sorry, Trent. 17:01 :( 17:01 Sorry that you'll have to see Beth go!!! :DDDDDDDD 17:01 :o 17:01 Harold: NO! 17:01 YOU'RE OUT! 17:01 :'( 17:01 YES! 17:01 Harold: :( 17:01 Beth's out? 17:01 No! 17:01 (conf) Yes and No! 17:01 Harold! :'( 17:01 Good bye Beth. :) 17:01 I mean... 17:01 (CONF) Even I didn't see that coming. :| 17:01 (CONF)And the dominos begin to fall 17:01 BEth... Wait. 17:01 Izzy: Bye Beth! 17:01 You are a useless pig worth nothing anymore. 17:01 Bye Beth! 17:01 I'm sorry :( 17:01 Bye Beth :( 17:01 Harold will probably fail without you 17:01 Bye Beth! 17:01 I'll like to say I'm sorry for the way I've been mean to you last two seasons. 17:02 Harold: *runs over to Beth, hugs her* :'( 17:02 Bye Beth. 17:02 Izzy: Aw, bye Beth! 17:02 See ya bud 17:02 Harold listen! 17:02 * Noah|WM rolls eyes. 17:02 Chris, chill yo' grill! 17:02 :@ 17:02 I still have some left over Beth bars! 17:02 Harold, i'm sorry. :( 17:02 Beth, I made a beth bar with marshmellow instead of peanut butter 17:02 *gives one* 17:02 Like it? 17:03 It's a Duncan Bar. Woo. -.- 17:03 Harold: I can't go on without Beth :( 17:03 XD 17:03 I know you were being friendly to LeShawna and Lindsay... but I just didn't want you to leave me. :( 17:03 -.-" 17:03 I love it! :D 17:03 So, are you both giving up? 17:03 :D 17:03 Beth, Hope you have fun... 17:03 (conf) I've been nice for a episode except for harold. 17:03 Harold: I can't keep going without you, Beth :( 17:03 Bye Harold! 17:03 :( 17:03 (conf) But HAROLD is a exception 17:03 Harold, don't worry about me. :) 17:04 -- NEW DAY --- 17:04 Harold: I'm not. I'm worried about me! :( 17:04 (conf) Ugh! GET IT OVER WITH) 17:04 Izzy: Okay, just leave already! 17:04 (D:) 17:04 (D: ) 17:04 *Goes to lindsay's room and Knocks* You there? 17:04 Izzy: MORNING EVERYONE! 17:04 *** Watcher000 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:04 * Noah|WM wakes up 17:04 (can someone play Dj) 17:04 *opens door* 17:04 (BRB) 17:04 Cody: *wakes up, yawns* 17:04 *wakes up and walks to kitchen* Morning. 17:04 Goodbye everyone! 17:04 Hi! 17:04 *** Traveler3 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:04 What did trent tell you? 17:04 Chef: Morning, jailbird. :@ 17:04 (Bigez, be DJ 17:04 I mean tyler. 17:04 *jumps out the window forgetting her parachute) 17:04 o.o 17:04 Chef: *throws a bunch of slop at Duncan's plate* 17:04 O.O 17:04 He said that you thought... 17:04 (O.O) 17:05 AHH!!! 17:05 S: Morning Katie! 17:05 Chef. 17:05 *wakes up and hugs a teddy bear* 17:05 -- NEW DAY --- 17:05 Harold: *cries* 17:05 He liked me. He really doesn't... 17:05 GEt edible food T T T